


Loyalty as Strong as Steele

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: On Pandora, the only law is that of Maya’s. Ruling as an undisputed goddess, the most powerful Siren the galaxy’s ever known sits on her throne, waiting for her loyal pet Commandant Steele to bring her new toys...
Relationships: Gaige/Maya (Borderlands), Maya/Commandant Steele
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Loyalty as Strong as Steele

Loyalty as Strong as Steele  
-by Drace Domino

“Mistress? We have her.”

Maya only barely opened an eye upon hearing the words of her favorite servant, and a thin smile spread across her inked blue lips. She only offered a tiny nod and a smile as confirmation of hearing the statement, and then allowed her eye to close once more as she continued to rest and relax. Maya did things at her own pace - even if it was news she had been eagerly waiting to hear.

The others in the room knew as much, and were patient in their dealings with her. The room was quiet and the atmosphere soft, the only sounds being the steady sloshing of water as two of Maya’s servants continued to gently bathe her. As the Siren stretched out naked in her gold-plated tub with a layer of suds covering the surface, two of her finest were kneeling beside it, gently scrubbing her body in complete submission. The conwoman Fiona and the scrap dealer Janey - both dressed in lavish, ludicrous maid outfits made mostly from fishnet, lace, and tiny straps of silk that only barely kept their outfits on.

Both Fiona and Janey wore pleasant smiles while they worked, gleefully dipping their hands into the suds so they could smear them across Maya’s body. Fiona in particular was stretching far forward, her chest resting to the edge of the tub as her right hand drove deep under the water. There was no subtlety in her position or the motion her arm was taking underneath the water - her hand was firmly around the base of the Siren’s cock, pumping her slowly, sweetly, and giving something in between a handjob and a loving massage. The fact that Maya looked as relaxed as she did was proof enough that she was doing a fine job, and it continued for some time even after the news of the latest acquisition filled the room.

The woman that had stepped inside to deliver that news was none other than Commandant Steele - a stoic and proud Siren in her own right - though one that had come to enjoy the pleasure of serving Maya, just as the others. She stood near the door waiting for Janey and Fiona to finish cleaning their mistress, her arms folded behind her back and her eyes scanning the scene before them. This was hardly the first time she had watched the pair of maids tend to their owner, though it was difficult to keep her excitement in check. Seeing Maya stretched out in the tub, wearing a look of such...satisfaction on her face...Steele could merely tighten her throat with a nervous swallow, and try to calm the racing in her heart.

She was lucky to be Maya’s second in command. Lucky to be her chosen enforcer, bodyguard, and trusted pet. Almost as lucky as Pandora itself, for all the good the blue-haired Siren had done for it. Underneath Maya’s protection, the planet had prospered...and the threats that would have stood against it crumbled and fell one after the other. It was Maya that saved Steele from the Destroyer so many years ago, and Maya that took down Handsome Jack and Hyperion, as well as Zarpadon and the Lost Legion. Maya the Siren had brought justice to the psychos, peace to the good people of Pandora, and hope for the future.

All she asked - which was given freely and enthusiastically - was the submission and loyalty of Pandora’s finest women.

“That will be enough, Fiona. Janey.” Maya finally lifted her hands from the water, and teased her fingers forward underneath the chins of both young women. The two practically melted at her touch, openly cooing and whimpering as they braced their hands to the edge of the gold-plated tub. Maya’s voice was pleasant and sweet as she spoke, just as her hands twisted palm-down to suggest they assist her in standing. “I’ll see you this evening, my sweets.”

Janey and Fiona didn’t hesitate to help, pressing their hands underneath Maya’s own to help her rise. In glorious fashion like an ascending goddess Maya stood from the tub, and Commandant Steele’s throat tightened as she saw her own naked and glistening. She was...magnificent, just as she was every time, enough to steal her breath no matter how often she witnessed it. That glorious cream-colored flesh marked with bright blue Siren tattoos, that fit and slender figure with flawless breasts and a trim waist, and of course...her length hanging between her thighs, still plump and stiff from Fiona’s massage. It was an impressive girth that Steele had come to know well over the years, to the point that she could close her eyes and trace every one of the curling Siren tattoos that danced across the shaft, but nothing was quite so satisfying as seeing it in the flesh.

Maya finally turned to face Steele as Fiona and Janey flanked her, toweling her off with submissive and joyful looks on their faces. While the girls dried their mistress Maya seemed to only barely notice their presence, and even lifted a leg to move from the tub, stepping down to the expensive marble floor below. While she moved the two maids were simply expected to keep up, constantly and gently drying their mistress up until the point that she reached Steele.

“Did she give you and Athena any trouble?” The question was finally asked, and Maya arched a slender brow upon doing so. When she was completely dry her arms extended outward, and on cue Janey and Fiona began to thread her arms through an expensive cotton robe - thick and fluffy and the perfect thing to keep her warm in that often-drafty turbomansion. Soon it was draped around her figure and tied around the waist with a loose knot, enough that it left not only her torso and half her breasts exposed, but that her still-stiff cock stuck out from the front. Despite this, Maya patiently waited for a response from her finest servant, who managed to give her one after a bit of staring.

“None of any concern, Mistress.” Steele finally responded, and tried to stand a bit taller. As she did so, the pale Siren’s long white braids hung flat against her back, perfectly lining to her stalwart posture. “She is...a bit wild, but her unpredictability did her no favors against us.”

“Excellent.” Maya purred in response, smoothed her hands through the short blue locks still damp from her bath, and began to pad closer to the door. Moving barefoot through the room, she moved just slowly enough that Steele could push ahead of her and hold the door open. After all, why would the mistress lift a finger unless she needed to? “I trust that she’s in my quarters waiting for me?”

“She is, Mistress.” Steele nodded. The Siren firmly expected her mistress to simply pad on forward without her, to head to her quarters so she could begin the process of showing the new girl what pleasures awaited her in the turbomansion. It was, to Steele’s great delight, that Maya paused as she passed her and tossed the other woman a tiny glance over her shoulder.

“You may come with me, Steele.” She spoke simply, and smirked as the white-haired soldier gave a clear look of twittered excitement. Without lingering further Maya simply continued ahead towards her quarters, all while Commandant Steele stammered from behind her, practically bubbling over in a surprisingly schoolgirlish fashion.

“W-wow, t-thank you, Mistress!” The excitement bursting forth from her was intense and completely unhindered, presented without even the pretense of keeping her emotions in check. Fiona and Janey merely glared daggers at Steele’s back for the honor she was being bestowed, but the other woman couldn’t possibly care less - they were simply attendants, after all. They were lucky their mistress even allowed them to scrub her cock to an aroused cleanse. As Steele eagerly kept pace behind Maya she continued to tremble with glee, and her mouth couldn’t stop running. There was little trace of the dignified warrior she once was these days. “I-I promise I’ll do everything I can to please you, Mistress! And her, too, if you desire it! I think you’ll enjoy her, she’s certainly bustling with energy. I can’t wait to see you claim her, Mistress!”

As Maya walked, barefoot and draped only in her half-open robe, the Siren merely smirked. It was cute how Steele fawned over her, just as it was that Janey and Fiona were left behind stewing in jealousy. As Maya walked through the halls she was treated to similar signs of glorious submission to her - all of which were enough to earn from her a content smirk or a tiny bob of her head to show her approval. Maya would greet the new girl, but first...first, she would march through the hall to properly inspect her sluts.

Athena in the foyer, standing guard and looking bold and stoic, except for when Maya looked at her. At that point the blue-haired gladiator became little more than a blushing teenager, nibbling her bottom lip and giving the Siren a flirting wave with her fingers. Just beyond her, Tannis served as the Siren’s librarian - the keeper of every bit of knowledge that was discovered about the Vaults. Granted, there was little she could do herself, considering that throughout most of the day she was left tied to her desk, gagged and plugged with buzzing toys and trembling in excitement. Even the casual glance from Maya was enough to send the researching convulsing into orgasmic glee, filling the monolithic hall of the library with her drooling whimpers.

Further along the path, Maya took the time to peek briefly into the nursery - just to check in on some of the more precious members of her family. Amara and Lilith - Sirens just like her - both with stretched, pregnant bellies and held in playful bondage. The two were braced back to back and left blindfolded and bound, their bellies resting on pillows to keep them secure and safe. Though neither could see their heads lifted upon the arrival of Maya, and as if on cue they whimpered for her attention. Attention that - much to their dismay - would never come. Maya simply gazed across their pregnant frames, twisted on a heel, and made for the door once more...all with Steele in tow. The commandant couldn’t help but smirk as they left. Usually she was left jealous that she seemed to be the only Siren that wouldn’t let Maya’s seed take root within her, but...that day? That day she’d get to enjoy the mistress’ attention while the other two were left only with each other.

It was a rare day that Steele was permitted to feel like the treasure she was.

It went on like that the entire way to Maya’s quarters. Moxxxi - practically bouncing from the den to ask if there was anything she could do fo the mistress, only pushed away by Steele and told to get back to her duties. Nisha - the woman in charge of the mistress’ armory, desperate to get a glimpse of her as they moved past the room of three million guns. Aurelia, the curator of her in-house museum, also a part of the artwork as she stood in body paint waiting for the mistress’ approval. Maya’s turbomansion was a testament to her abilities as a Vault Hunter and her profound decadence in the exact same breath, and it always delighted the blue-haired Siren to survey her treasures…

...almost as much as it delighted her to get a new one. As they finally entered Maya’s quarters, a vase came flying in their direction as soon as the door opened. While Maya deftly dodged Steele was quick with a hand, catching it seamlessly as the two women gazed ahead of them towards the bed in the large, lavish room. Standing in the center was the current prize - carrying two more vases ready to throw, and growling at the two women with anger in her voice.

“I’m not fucking around, bitches! Let me go!” Gaige roared, her red pigtails bouncing as she rocked back and forth on her heels. “I’ll shove both of these up yours asses and slam ‘em together until they break if you do-”

The vases did indeed fall, but only to the mattress below with a soft, gentle thud. Maya wasn’t interested in Gaige’s violent protests, nor was she interested in taunting the girl before unleashing her phasecharm power. She simply thrust her hand out, allowed her Siren powers to coalesce around her hand, and let the ether warp around her newest prize. Gaige’s eyes glossed over as the Siren showed her strength, staring vacant and glassy towards the wall as she flopped down to her knees, right there in the center of the bed. Once the power of Maya’s phasecharm was rolling through her the two women started to advance forward, and Steele spoke as she gestured to Gaige’s body.

“As you can see, Mistress, I brought her to a state of undress that I thought you would find pleasing.” She had done well. Gaige’s pigtails and goggles remained, as did her thigh-length socks and sneakers, but there was little else to block view of her. Those perky breasts and that smooth slit were free for Maya to enjoy, even so much as to stretch a hand out and allow her fingers to stroke across the girl’s small but firm tits. Gaige simply stared ahead with her eyes still distant and her mouth hanging open, not even seeming to recognize that she was being fondled.

“You’ve done well, Steele.” Maya simply cooed, and stretched her arms to the sides. It was a silent order for Steele to help her with her robe, and she swiftly did so - pulling the endlessly soft cotton from her mistress’ body and leaving her naked and exposed once more. As soon as Maya was stripped down to her tattoos, her power apparent and her cock still sticking straight up in glorious attention, the Siren finally lifted her hand and offered a small snap of her fingers. With a ripple of energy that sent shockwaves through the entire turbomansion, the phasecharm suddenly dispersed, and it left a new gleefully willing addition right there in the center of the bed. Gaige’s eyes blinked rapidly before she turned to face the two women before her, though in reality she only barely saw Steele. Her attention, her adoration, her sole focus for the rest of her natural life...was firmly locked onto Maya.

“Mistress…” Gaige cooed, sounding far from the resilient girl she was less than a minute ago. She reached her hands out in a begging gesture, eyes offering a pathetic look as her lower lip trembled. “Mistress...can I...serve you?”

Maya merely smirked, and let her fingers roll into a gentle fist. She tensed it briefly before releasing it once more, and she dismissed the last few lingering hints of energy from her digits. The phasecharm had never failed her, and it had earned her many glorious pets. It was the key to her dominance over Pandora and the women that inhabited it, and was a power that worked on glorified bandits like Fiona and Janey, other Sirens like Amara, Steele, and Lilith, and of course - brainy, hot little redheads like the one begging for her attention now. Maya gave Gaige a simple nod, and began to creep forward as she brought a single knee to the bed.

“You’ll serve me all night, Gaige.” Maya whispered, and watched as the girl’s eyes lit up in enthusiastic excitement upon the news. Not even the sole catch to the arrangement could dismiss her joy, which Maya informed her of in that moment. “But you’ll be sharing me with Steele. Get used to it, Gaige...I have more women that love me than I do hours in the day, so you’ll need to learn to share.”

It was tragic that she hadn’t learned how to manipulate time with her Siren powers...yet, at least.

***  
As Maya reclined into the comfortable mountain of pillows at the head of the bed, she lowered her hands to thread her fingers within the hair of both of her current pets. Steele and Gaige were already getting along splendidly under the promise of their mistress’ attention, and for the moment the two were worshipping Maya’s body across a series of kisses and licks that would no doubt continue throughout the evening. While Gaige was left trailing her lips across Maya’s cream colored flesh, working further and further down towards her waist, Steele herself was focused almost entirely on the Siren tattoos. The commandant’s tongue was tracing along the blue markings, moving over them with a fine and precise tongue, leaving a thin glaze of her saliva as she did so. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for her to follow those markings - they weren’t too different from Steele’s own, after all, even though they spoke of far more power.

By the time Gaige had finally lowered herself to Maya’s lap, however, Steele was no longer content in tracing Maya’s ink with her tongue. She was bold enough to take a fist and shove it to the back of Gaige’s hair, pulling at the girl’s locks and suddenly yanking her head down. Gaige squeaked and gasped at the sudden violation of their peace, though she swiftly muffled herself as Steele pressed her face forward, forcing Gaige’s mouth against Maya’s sack just underneath her shaft.

“You’ll get plenty later.” Steele spoke up, bold and firm as she moved to creep closer to Maya’s cock. “I’m the mistress’ first, so I get to enjoy her first.” They were words spoken in a tone that she never would have used to Maya herself, but to the other pets she often fell into. It was important to keep her authority at the forefront, important to let the others know that even if Maya enjoyed their attention...it was Commandant Steele that stood at the top of the chain. Maya gleefully allowed it and simply laid back smirking - beyond the delight she gained from seeing the white-haired Siren act so possessively of her title, she couldn’t complain about where she had put Gaige’s mouth. The mechromancer’s lips against her sack was a fine choice, and already the redhead was starting to prove the value of the decision.

“You’d best start making use of your claim, Steele.” Maya softly cooed, and gestured to her cock - still sticking straight up in its tattooed glory, thick and erect and demanding attention. It only swayed back and forth because of the tiny nudges of Gaige’s nose, swinging from side to side as she messily and joyfully slurped against Maya’s sack. “She’s hungry for advancement.”

That playful taunt likely held no true weight, as Steele was indeed Maya’s favorite, but it was reactions like the one she had that ensured she stayed at that lofty position. Steele didn’t hesitate to push her head forward in an attempt to prove herself, her lips parting and her tongue sliding underneath the tip of Maya’s head. She slinked straight down across that pulsing member and ushered Maya deep into her mouth, cradling that heavy length atop her tongue and pushing down until her chin bumped to Gaige’s forehead. In the subsequent moments after she soon fell into a rapid rhythm, swiping her tongue from side to side as she pulled her mouth up and down, all while Gaige continued to work. The redhead was stealing glances at the Siren in charge whenever Steele’s braids weren’t in her face, but otherwise she was focused on nothing but her task. She continued to slurp, messily and greedily, across the pouch presented to her.

Maya’s smut, content smile continued as she relaxed and enjoyed the pleasures offered to her. Gaige would be a fine new pet, unique in her own quirky way, and sure enough Maya would at some point find a place for her in the turbomansion. The girl seemed talented with machines, so perhaps she could work in the armory with Nisha. If nothing else, even if she failed to be capable at all other tasks, she could always use another maid to keep on hand to clean her, cook for her, and follow her around like an obedient puppy.

With a groan of pleasure Maya settled further into the bed, and folded her arms slowly behind her head as she watched the girls work. Her cock was throbbing heavily underneath the dual attentions, and Steele was doing her best to take the thing down to the hilt with every rapid push. She mostly did well - the girthy, tattooed length could be a bit much at such high speeds, but that didn’t stop her from giving it her all. It was an enthusiasm that was matched by Gaige’s own work at her sack, and when it was completely slathered she even dared to try to help Steele, teasing her tongue across the bottom edge of the shaft when the Siren’s lips weren’t upon it.

Maya could’ve cheerfully laid back and let the two service her well into the evening, but...Gaige was brand new and fresh to her phasecharm’s power. She was likely desperate, aching for the pleasure that she knew in the back of her head would become her new livelihood, and Maya couldn’t bear to let her go without for too long. Before she even felt herself close to drawing near a climax Maya lifted a hand and twirled one of her fingers through the air, silently signalling for Steele to cease her motions and pluck that member from her mouth.

“Gaige…” Steele gasped in the aftermath, breathing heavy and wearing lines of spit dancing from her lips, all of them connected to Maya’s shaft. She looked to the redhead that was gazing up with wide eyes, ones that were showing an increased hope burning from within them. Sure enough, Steele gave her what she was yearning, gesturing to the spit-soaked member itself. “Mistress Maya wants you on her. Now.”

“Y-Yes, right away! Thank you, Mistress! Thank you so much!” Gaige was a bit clumsy, and she nearly tripped as she scrambled up to her knees. Soon her thigh high socks were bending as she knelt on the bed over Maya’s lap, her sneakers digging in against the mattress and her hips swivelling from side to side. Maya continued to lay there - motionless with her arms folded behind her back, waiting for the two girls to do all the work for her. As Gaige braced herself in the proper position it was Steele that tended to the duty of preparing her for entrance, wrapping her fingers around that spit soaked member and lining it up against the girl’s slit.

“Make sure you put your heart into it.” Steele warned the young woman, just as Gaige began to gently glide down. With eyes that still carried a bit of resentment, Steele practically hissed from behind lightly clenched teeth. “The mistress deserves everything you have. She’ll know if you hold back.”

“Y-Yes...I promise I, I won’t let you down, Mistress…” Gaige didn’t respond to Steele herself, or even seemed to acknowledge her presence. It hardly mattered - she was nothing more than an accessory to the real glory in the turbomansion. As Gaige lowered herself and Maya’s cock gently began to stuff inside, another excited whimper rose from the depths of the mechromancer’s throat and she bucked her hips tenderly forward. She was about to get stuffed with her mistress’ cock - something that fifteen minutes ago, she didn’t even know she wanted...but now craved with a hunger beyond anything she ever knew.

Gaige slowly slid down, pausing only when her lap struck Maya’s own and she could feel that impressive tattooed cock squeezed between her warm, wet walls. Perched atop her, Gaige was forced to draw in deep breaths and collect her thoughts as she remained there, struggling with the weight of that enormous length spreading her womanhood for the first time. She took deep breaths and even dared to steady herself by pressing her hands to Maya’s shoulders, something the mistress would allow since it had not been specifically forbidden.

Still...Maya barely moved. Barely blinked. The Siren was a woman that lived a life of comfort and control, and she was accustomed to her pets doing everything for her in return for her affections. Gaige had earned the right to serve her...but she had not earned the right to be treated with a smile, a kiss, or a caress. Instead, Maya saved that sweet gesture not for the mechromancer but for the commandant near by - slowly stretching out her hand and letting the back of her fingertips glide down one of Steele’s cheeks. It was a soft touch that lasted barely a few seconds before she folded her arm behind her head once more, though the meaning was...significant. Steele practically had tears in her eyes as she held her hand upon the spot Maya touched, recognizing it as a thanks for bringing this young, quirky girl to be broken and claimed as her own.

“M...Mistress...I…”

“At my side, Steele.” Maya simply chirped, her eyes not even gazing in Steele’s direction. “Gaige? You’ve had enough time to get used to it. Begin.”

“Y-Yes, Mistress…” The quivering reply came from Gaige’s lips, and while Steele scrambled to match Maya’s order, the redhead did the same. By the time the slender mechromancer was bouncing up and down on Maya’s cock Steele had already brought herself close, pressing her head to Maya’s chest and cuddling to her in a fashion that was far, far more feminine than she ever would’ve done in her earlier life. She tucked her legs towards her chest and pressed in against Maya as close as she could, and though Maya didn’t lift a finger to welcome her, the steady beating of her head underneath Steele’s ear served well enough. There, the soldier was happy to rest as she watched Gaige ride, studied the young woman as she took the first few thrusts into her new life of submissive lust.

Gaige was already enamored. Her eyes were rolling back in her head, her hands were pressed to the headboard, and her tiny breasts were bouncing every time she lifted herself up only to drop down once more. Each time she rode forward Steele could catch a glimpse of the mistress’ cock - left glistening in not only her spit but Gaige’s nectar, both of which had blended together to add a sheer layer across the tattooed member. Gaige was riding hard from the very beginning, or at least as hard as she was able, and Steele could tell that her mistress was impressed. The way the woman laid there content to be serviced, it was a clear sign of her pleasure. She didn’t raise a hand to correct Gaige simply because...she didn’t need to. This nerdy young woman was doing just fine for her first time.

“Mmm...lovely.” Maya let the words purr from her throat several minutes in, minutes that Gaige had spent riding her hard to the point of a thin line of sweat forming on her brow. Steele looked up from her spot against her mistress’ chest, brow bending inward and hoping to read her face for further instructions. Usually, Maya only spoke when she needed to, or when she needed her pets to take action. Sure enough, Maya cooed softly to Steele as Gaige continued to ride, and gestured forward with a light bob of her head. “Steele. I want her licked clean upon completion.”

“Yes, Mistress!” Steele nodded, and swallowed nervously. Typically, such duties were handled by the maids - cleaning was their task, after all. “I will ring for Fiona and Jan-”

“You, Steele.” Maya cooed, and gently licked her lips. “You will clean her.”

If the brush to her cheek had moved Steele nearly to the point of tears, that announcement was enough to nudge her over the edge. How lucky could a pet get? How kind could a mistress be? Steele’s voice was breaking with emotion as she slinked from her spot, crawling behind Gaige so she could work as soon as required.

“I...I’m honored, Mistress…”

“Yes.” Maya let the word drawl from her lips, just as she watched Gaige ride her to an intensely approaching climax. “Yes, you are.”

***  
It was merely the first messy, thick creampie that Steele would clean from Gaige that evening. There would be others well into the night, even as the maids Janey and Fiona came to see if their mistress needed anything, only to be turned away at the door. The nights during which Maya introduced a new girl to the way of things in the turbomansion always tended to run late, and the sounds of Gaige’s delight filled the halls well past the the door and into the hall for hours upon hours. The entire time, Steele was there at the side of her mistress, clinging to her, assisting in the claiming of the redhead, gleefully slurping up any mess that she was instructed to tend to.

It was well into the night that Gaige was finally exhausted, so tired that she couldn’t keep her eyes open as Maya gave her another, final thrust. With the mechromancer on her back and her legs limp around Maya’s shoulders, the Siren shot her last load of the evening into the tender, wet slit of her unconscious new pet. She offered a satisfied sigh into the room laced so deep with the scent of sex, and contently rested on her haunches, watching the young woman twitch underneath her. Steele lingered nearby - still stripped nude yet having gone mostly untouched, swallowing nervously as Maya pulled her glistening, tattooed cock free of Gaige’s pussy.

“Surprised she lasted this long.” Maya murmured, arching an eye at the pigtailed redhead underneath. Gaige would no doubt serve her mistress again in the morning, but for now she would be allowed to sleep. In the meantime, Maya simply lifted her head and looked to Steele, who had behaved admirably every passing second of the evening. Patient. Doting. Worshipping the body of her mistress on command. She deserved a special treat...and Maya would’ve been an ungrateful fool to deny her. “Steele?”

“Yes, Mistress, I’ll clean her immediat-” She was silenced as Maya raised a hand, twisted it so her fingers could caress the other Siren’s cheek, and then dipped just underneath her chin. The blue-haired woman arched a brow as she studied the commandant - her first pet, her favorite pet, and the very best pet she owned.

“Summon Athena.” Maya demanded, and gestured to the unconscious, cum-filled body of Gaige. “She’ll take this one to her new room. And once you’ve done that…”

“Yes, Mistress?”

Maya let the question hang in the air, fully knowing the joy that her statement would bring the powerful other woman.

“...you will remain here with me. All night. Alone.” Maya’s cock twitched slightly at the words, and she let her gaze travel from the top of Steele’s braided hair all the way along her body, studying each and every blue marking across her snowy pale flesh. “Your Mistress demands it.”

Maya had used her phasecharm ability to earn the loyalty and the dedication of all of her pets. She had manipulated her Siren powers to break their resolve, shatter their resistances, and twist their mind into serving only her and her pleasures. But Commandant Steele was proof...it wasn’t merely her own pleasures Maya was interested in.

The turbomansion was a paradise, both for the woman that ran it...and for the pets she took such very, very good care of.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Borderlands. Damn do I love this series. Almost as much as dominant futas.
> 
> [Follow me on the Twitters!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
